


I guess it's a universal law of relationships

by Vander38



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: When Tali left the Normandy after the events of ME2 she obeyed the universal law of all relationships, girls steal hoodies.Even the Alien ones.Set during the Rannoch arch in ME3
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I guess it's a universal law of relationships

It’s an unusual thing, being called Captain I mean.

My rank is Lieutenant Commander, technically I am Captain of the Normandy SR2 because I am the CO.

Still most of the time I get called by my actual rank or just my name.

Not so to the Quarians.

To them I am Captain Shepard.

Always Captain Shepard.

I mean, I get it, it’s a cultural way of life to them, and it doesn’t bother me, it’s just different for me to be addressed like that.

The War Room computers work fast as the Quarian Admiralty explains the strategic and tactical situation, it’s not good.

While the soldierly part of my mind is calculating numbers and angles, another, more human side despairs at them. I mean, arming liveships? It’s like arming kids to fight for you. Worse as kids are hard to hit, liveships are big, slow and may as well be wrapped in tissue for all of the damage their armour and shielding can take.

And with that dreadnaught in the middle? It makes the Destiny Ascension look like a kids bath toy.

“Assuming the Geth targeting systems are on a similar level to our own, the Normandy should be able to get in, insert a boarding party and disable that ship long enough for you to get the flotilla to the relay and get out of there.” I say with confidence.

I know from experience that the Geth in many ways are not that much more technologically advanced than the rest of the Galaxy, however I know I have been out of the loop for a while and they have Reaper upgrades that might cause problems.

The Collectors had Reaper technology and I know just what that can do to a stealth ship like Normandy.

I can feel that tingling in my fingers again as unwanted, unbidden memories flood in.

The fires, the screams. The torn metal bones of the ship twisting in spastic movements as she died.

A cruel brutal death, a fighter killed without returning a shot, raked and raped.

The all enveloping back emptiness of space crushing me as I drowned on nothing.

I take a deep breath and blink a few times as I battle back to reality.

I don’t know if they noticed but they are looking at me, even with the masks I can tell they are expecting an answer to something.

“I'm sorry Admiral, would you mind repeating?” I mask my moment with false confidence.

No, it’s real confidence.

I’m fine.

“You are certain your ship can do that?” Admiral Gerrel asks, there is a certain scepticism in his voice that I cannot blame him for.

“Yes.” I say it flatly, without bombast but also without modesty. I know my ship and what she is capable of.

“Forgive if I sound sceptical Captain, but too often hubris gets punished.” He says flatly.

The other Admirals stiffen at his words, the atmosphere of the room seems to cool and thicken. Among their people the Admirals are the leaders and if one changed titles, elected monarchy.

However, on board an individual ship as guests.

Particularly a Systems Alliance ship at that.

A ship who they need the complete and utter cooperation of.

He is definitely pushing things.

I could let loose a comment, I could say how they of all people ought to know the danger of hubris, that they were the ones who created the Geth out of hubris and because of their hubris spent the last three centuries without a home.

I could say that now they are trapped in a hostile system with the enemy between them and the way out is due to their hubris.

I could say all this.

But I don’t.

Instead.

“Admiral I appreciate you are sceptical, in your situation I would be, however I would ask you to think back to the events of last year, the day of the trial of Tali’Zorah Vas’Normandy. When did your ships detect the presence of Normandy in coms range?” I ask, there is another tense pause.

It’s all theatre really, we both know the answer. Just like poker we know the decks and the cards and the bet, the only unknown is who has what cards.

“We detected you approximately five minutes before Tali hailed us from your ship.” He says coolly. He has a good hand, a flush, five minutes before the hail was sent is a good time.

It was exactly the amount of time we had been unstealthed.

“We had been in open weapons range for half an hour.” I lay my cards down and there is a moment as the brain works out the straight flush.

“With the firepower and targeting systems data aboard Normandy compared to known Quarian vessels present at that time, we estimate that we could have destroyed outright approximately 25% of ships in range and crippled a further 15%.” There is no hubris, no gloating, not even any emotion in my voice, just cold hard data.

“While I accept your caution due to the upgrades given by the Reapers may mean we could be detected sooner, we do have a significant advantage in speed, armour and armament compared to most vessels of our size. While we could not survive a straight fight with a vessel of that class, we could fight long enough for you to get much of your fleet out of the system.” I leave unsaid certain implications within my words but he seems to notice anyway.

“You are certain?” There is a husky edge to his voice.

“As certain as I can be at this stage.” I state evenly.

I stare directly at the telltale lights on his face mask, knowing I am looking directly into his eyes. While I cannot see through the faceplate, I know what he can read from my face.

“Then what do you need from us?” He asks after a tense moment.

“Well you know what we need after this situation is dealt with, but for now I need you to tie in your Strat-Tac nets to our own, as well as flagship coms of the Heavy, Patrol and Civilian fleets. My Coms Specialist Traynor will give you the details on your way out. I would also like you to requisition a Quarian as an attache, to provide relevant information as to current known capabilities of the Flotilla and the Geth fleets, preferably one with military experience so I get relevant details.” I say it calmly, a simple list of requests.

“As for an attache I would request Kal’Reegar, we’ve worked together in the past.” I add after a moment, then hesitate.

“Or Tali’Zorah Vas ‘Normandy, she knows this ship and she knows me, and my methods.” I say with barely any hesitation as flashes of memory come unbidden, gentle warmth, soft touches from lips, soft hair under fingertips, whispered moans.

I clench my fist tightly to bring myself back to reality.

“We anticipated you might need an attache, fortunately our newest Admiral volunteered to assist you in any way necessary.” Admiral Raan says smoothly, just a hint of amusement in her voice, like there is a joke that only she knows.

“Ah you managed to replace Rael'Zorah?” I say, masking my disappointment, I had hoped Tali would come back.

A fool's hope against long odds but still.

There are footsteps from the corridor leading to the war room and then through the door a familiar flash of purple.

I stiffen to attention from where I had been standing easy.

It just seems appropriate.

“Permission to come aboard Captain?” Admiral Tali’Zorah Vas’Normandy says in her rich, wonderful voice, a slight emphasis on the last word.

“Permission granted Admiral.” I say, somehow keeping my voice level, even as my heart pounds in my chest at the sight of her.

“Thank you Captain.” She says it calmly, no trace of emotion in her voice, though there is a slight tightness to her shoulders and the way she stands, she is nervous.

“We need to return to our fleet Captain, we expect to see you in system as soon as possible.” Admiral Gerrel says in a tone that suggests firmly that the conference is finished.

The Admirals leave, returning to their shuttle that will take them back to their ship, then back to their fleets.

Leaving just Tali and myself in the War Room.

In silence.

Some silences are comfortable, easy and safe and they flow through time like a mountain spring flows downhill into a great river until eventually it reaches the sea.

Other silences are tense and flow like three day old custard towards the fetid drain in the sink of life.

This is definitely the latter.

“Admiral.” I say, more to fill the silence than for any real purpose. Even so she wasn’t expecting it and she seems to jump in place.

“Captain.” She says, her voice betraying tension.

“Congratulations. I can think of nobody more suitable for the job.” I say in a slightly hollow way. I know what I want to say, but I can’t, not here, not now.

“Thank you Captain.” She says. It’s very proper, very neat and tidy.

A few staffers return to the War Room, most in the standard Alliance Battle dress.

Two are Quarians. They seem out of place in their environmental suits.

Alone of all the personnel in the room they are armed.

I know a bodyguard when I see one. The mould for bodyguards is universal, it doesn't matter the shape or species, bodyguards are obvious.

“You have a bodyguard Admiral?” I say politely.

“Yes, since this war with the Geth began, all Admirals are to be escorted at all times.” She says it like she is reading a script.

“Probably for the best, the Geth do make good Infiltrators.” I say.

There is a slight pause.

“Unintentionally at least.” We say together.

Some of the tension seems to disappear from the room.

“May I have a word in private?” I ask and she nods, together we walk through to the small, glass walled conference chamber.

The two bodyguards stand impassively by the door.

“I am sure I will be perfectly safe in here, so I would appreciate it if you both could stand outside.” Tali says in a tone that brokers no argument.

They try though.

“Admiral-.” The slightly taller one begins but is cut off.

“The walls to this room are glass and therefore you can watch over me perfectly well from outside.” Tali says firmly.

“But-.” The smaller one tries.

“Outside if you please.” She says and they file out of the door I hold open for them.

“If you prefer I can keep the door.” I say but Tali interrupts by closing the door firmly.

There is a silence somewhere between the mountain stream and old custard.

“Sorry about that, they are just doing their jobs.” She says in a slightly strained voice.

“Protecting you is an important job.” I try to keep my voice even and level despite my heart pounding in my chest.

Just being in the same room as her.

Damn.

“They believe so.” She says softly.

We talk more about how she became an Admiral and how this war began, then as messages start to ping in the War Room, the taller bodyguard knocks in a pointedly polite way.

“I should go and see what that is about.” Tali says, slightly hesitant.

“Yes.” It’s the only thing I can say. I don’t want her to leave.

But duty is beckoning us both.

I hold the door open for her and she turns to the War Room while I turn to the CIC, as I walk away she calls me.

“Shepard.” She says and I turn.

“Tali?” I say politely.

“Just so we are clear, still totally worth it.” She says cheekily and I can just imagine the little smile on her lips as she says it, before she continues onwards.

I return to the CIC, deep in thought, a smile on my face as I take my position at the helm, Taynor opens her mouth to say something, but wisely shuts it with a slight smile of her own.

Later in the evening the ship is at full speed towards the Tikkun System and Rannoch, I however in my room in the loft of the ship. I sit cross-legged on the bed, lights turned low as I breath slowly in and out, one hand rests on the grip of my rifle, as I breath slowly the old chant of training, ‘This is my rifle, there are many like it, but this one is mine’ repeats through my head. I know what awaits me on the other side of the relays in Tikkun, more combat, more fighting. 

More death.

Maybe my own.

Maybe it will be quick, a bullet in the head and I’ll be gone before I could possibly know.

The death a soldier would hope for if death was the only option.

Much better than the shrapnel wound to the belly or the dirty injury that lingers and festers for weeks.

I put the thoughts of death out of my mind as I concentrate on my objectives and the purpose.

To get the Quarians into this war.

To stop the Reaper influence in this sector.

To get her a home.

I have to be ready.

There is a knock on the door that disturbs my thoughts, I take a moment to steady myself before standing and, after securing my rifle in the locker, unlock the door.

She stands there, Tali, Admiral Tali Zorah.

I can’t help but smile slightly.

“Tali, what is it?” I say, masking my thoughts as best I can.

“I was wondering if we could talk?” She says.

Well that’s not good, never in the history of spoken language has the words, ‘can we talk’ been a herald of good things.

“Sure, what is it?” I say as we go inside.

There is a nervous pause, she is definitely nervous, she is rubbing her hands and bouncing on her toes.

“I have your hoodie.” Tali blurts out.

What? 

I realise after a moment that she is waiting for me to say something, rather than just stand here like a moron.

“You have my hoodie?” I say.

“Yeah, when I returned to the fleet, I borrowed it.” She says, avoiding my gaze.

“Why did you borrow my hoodie?” I ask in genuine confusion, I mean, it doesn’t fit her, besides even among Quarians, nobody takes their suits off unless for a very few reasons, so she couldn’t even wear it properly.

Also it’s my damn hoodie and I had been looking for it.

What is it about girls that cause them to steal hoodies? Even the alien ones?  
Guess it’s just a universal law of relationships.

“It smells like you.” She says in a slightly coy way as she looks at the model ships on the wall.

I take advantage of her looking away to discreetly check myself, what does she mean by that, I shower regularly.

Then it hits me.

“Oh.” I say, what else can I say.

“Are you mad?” She asks, looking at me shyly.

“Course not, just try not to give me a damn heart attack next time.” I say and she laughs.

“Sorry but the look on your face made it so worth it.” She says and I scowl.

“So, we’re good?” I ask and she pauses.

An easy question usually but at the moment?

“I don’t know Shepard, they are looking to me for guidance and unity, and, well, you and me, it’s a lot for my people to take in.” She says sadly.

“And would you and I, would we disrupt that unity?” I say, feeling that hollow pain below my stomach.

“No, well, yes I don’t know, and I can’t focus on us until after my people are safe. I wanted to explain that in person, you deserve that, deserve more, and deserve this back.” She says, proffering my hoodie, neatly folded.

I swallow hard, feeling that lump in my throat.

“Keep it, suits you better anyway.” I say, forcing my voice to be even, slightly harsher than I intended.

“Thanks, and Shepard, I’m sorry.” She says as she holds the hoodie close.

“Yeah.” It’s all I can say.

She leaves and I just stand there as the door closes slowly. I curse and then as EDI alerts me to our imminent arrival in the system, start to put on my armour.

The mission on the Geth Dreadnought was useful in many ways, yes it destroyed the biggest threat in the system, it changed the strategic dispositions of the fleets in the system and gave the Quarians some breathing room to make repairs.

Mainly though it gave me the opportunity to shoot some things, blow up some other things, and on one occasion literally punch somethings lights off.

My hand still feels slightly numb.

It was almost a complete success, apart from a very near escape at the end.

Now I stand in the War Room once more.

Half the Quarian Admirals are there, as is Legion, an old friend, it stands passively to one side as The Admirals shout at each other.

“You shelled the dreadnaught we were standing on, what justification do you have Admiral Gerrel?” Tali shouts at him.

“The tactical benefits that were gained by the complete destruction of that vessel demanded that it be destroyed Tali, Shepard you would have done the same in my position.” He says, drawing me into the conversation.

I force myself to keep calm, my stomach still has that hollow pain from earlier, just being around her hurts but he has given me an opportunity.

“Admiral you are correct that the military benefits to the destruction of that vessel are extremely high, however I promise you here and now that if you ever shell me or my people again then I will be the last friendly Alliance officer you ever see, understand.” The last word comes as little more than a whisper as I crowd close to him.

While I can’t see his face, I can read his body language quite well, well enough certainly to smile.

I take a step back and he visibly relaxes.

“Overall the operation seems to have been a success, and thanks to the data that Legion is providing, we should be able to operate more effectively in system and possibly destroy the Reapers on Rannoch.” I say as if nothing had happened.

The conversation continues and I can almost forget the inner pain as I focus on purely military matters.

A day later I stand on a cliff's edge on the deserts of Rannoch, the sun slowly approaching the horizon as the evening light bathes the area.

I turn away from the view and see Tali standing awkwardly.

I swallow hard, this will hurt but it will be necessary.

“I know working with the Geth will be difficult for you but.” I say but she interrupts me.

“I won’t be working with the Geth, I’m not staying.” She says firmly.

“I thought.” I begin then stop as she looks at me.

“Thought what?” She asks.

“Thought that you wouldn’t want us, not when you had your people to think of.” I say.

“So.” She says, making my head reel in confusion.

“So normally that’s kind of a big deal for you.” I say, thinking of all the things she has done for them.

“They, they will just have to manage without me, I’m coming with you, unless you don’t want me to.” She says.

“I wasn’t going to ask.” I admit ruefully.

“Why not?” She says.

“Because I respect you damn it, you think I don’t want you to come with me?” I say, confused at what she wants.

“Then ask me.” She says calmly.

“Tali.” I begin.

“I took an Admirals position I didn’t want, I lost my father to the Geth for my people, just once I am going to do something for me, I don’t know how much time we have left, I don’t know if we can beat the Reapers, I just know that whatever happens, I want to be with you.” She says gently but in a way that I know not to argue with.

I can feel that pain go, a warmth spreads through my body and my chest.

“I bet you say that to every guy who gets you a homeworld.” I say, trying to hide my relief and happiness.

“Only the cute ones.” She says and I can just picture that smirk as she says it.

She takes a breath then looks to the deserts around us.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.” She says and I nod, my eyes only for her.

Later that evening I sit once more in my room, breathing slowly, my heart still pounding in my chest and that warmth is still there.

And I can’t stop smiling.

There is a knock at the door and I open it, Tali stands there, I invite her inside and there is a mountain stream silence as we look at the fishtank.

Her hand then gently takes mine.

“Shepard, our first kiss was here.” She says and I smile further, I still remember the tingling sensation on my lips and the warm glow.

“Yeah.” I say fondly.

“It’s been a while.” She says, stroking my hand with hers.

“Well we’ve both been busy.” I say mildly as I stroke back.

“We should correct that.” She says as she pulls me in close for a very passionate kiss.

It was very passionate and extremely romantic.

But in the heat of the moment we both forgot she was still wearing her helmet.

“It’s a hairline fracture Shepard, the medigel will get to work but it may take a few hours.” Medical Major Dr Chakwas explains in her melodious voice.

“Anyway to speed up the process doc?” I ask lightly and she gives a very stern look.

“You know full well that it is not possible Shepard, and once again I marvel at the amount of injuries you take even on good days.” She says lightly as she sits by her terminal.

“Now, how exactly did the injury occur, for the records.” She asks.

I swallow hard, I had kind of hoped that this would be kept off of the record, unfortunately Chakwas notices my hesitation.

“Shepard, I just wish you to know, as your physician I am sworn to medical confidentiality unless it affects your performance as CO, I also can direct you to certain resources for people in your position and as your friend, I want you to know there is no shame in ever asking for help with a partner.” She says softly, tenderly even.

Wait does she mean?

Oh.

“Doc, while I truly appreciate your concern, it wasn’t that.” I say, smiling slightly, she has a slightly disbelieving look as i say it, so I sigh and explain the truth.

She thankfully doesn’t laugh.

However her not laughter is very loud on her face.


End file.
